Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Balshodelexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balshodelexe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Zonal Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000 of a proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection identified as code number 2042, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Fistadorxe2x80x99, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balshodelexe2x80x99was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balshodelexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balshodelexe2x80x99as a new and distinct Geranium cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green-colored leaves.
4. Scarlet red-colored semi-double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in leaf coloration.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,467. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill., plants of the new Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Geranium did not have a distinct zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99 had a distinct zonation pattern.
2. Plants of the new Geranium flowered about two weeks later than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium had smaller flower umbels with fewer flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Geranium was darker red than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99.
5. Plants of the new Geranium had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fireballxe2x80x99.